leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Archived/Rasper the Frightful Ghost
Rasper, the Frightful Ghost is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. Abilities Rasper's utilizes a unique secondary resource, Soul Energy. Rasper's maximum pool is 220 + (55 x level), and he will always spawn with 220. Rasper's basic attacks generate 20 soul energy, doubled if he scores the killing blow. Rapser basic attacks deal additional magic damage equal to 4% of the target's missing health. }} Rasper is granted bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. Additionally, he will slow enemies he passes over. |leveling = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 % 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |cooldown=1 |cost=3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 |costtype=soul energy per second |range= }} Rasper blinks to a nearby location, causing all nearby enemies to flee away from him in terror. |leveling = 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 |cooldown=11 |cost=50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 |costtype=soul energy |range= 550 }} Rasper leashes his enemy, slowing them by 25% for 3 seconds. If Rasper stays within range of the target for the full duration, the target is silenced for 1.5 seconds and dealt magic damage equal to percentage of their maximum health, plus a bonus amount equal to Rasper's ability power. This has a minimum damage threshold. Monsters will always take the minimum damage. |leveling = 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 % 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 1000 |cooldown=10 |cost=75 |costtype=soul energy |range=975 }} Rasper possesses the target champion for several seconds, becoming untargetable. |description2 = For the duration of the possession, his host takes reduced damage. For the duration of the possession, Rapser ravages his target's soul, dealing magic damage every half second. Each strike triggers on-hit effects and benefits from life steal. |leveling = 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds 4 / 5 / 6 |leveling2 = 50 / 65 / 80 % 200 / 325 / 480 |cooldown=100 / 80 / 60 |cost=300 |costtype=soul |range=750 }} Emptylord_RasperSketch1.jpg|Concept Sketch 1 Emptylord_RasperSketch2.jpg|Concept Sketch 2 (Classic, Pumpkin King, and Trick or Treat) ...then came out. Rasper is another of my old suggestions that I'm reprising. ...then came out. Original version from July 2011 (Innate): Debt To Pay Rasper's weapon shreds through his enemy's soul. (Passive): 30 / 45 / 60 % of the damage dealt by Rasper's auto-attack is converted into soul energy, the resource required to cast Rasper's abilities. Rasper's maximum soul pool is 220 + (55 x level). Upon death, Rasper's spawns with 220 Soul. (Q): Haunting Rasper's spectral form allows him pass through his enemies. (Toggle): Rasper gains 20 / 22.5 / 25 / 27.5 / 30 % movement speed, ignoring unit collisions and slowing enemies he passes over. Cost: 3 Soul per second *Slow: 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 / 40 % *Cooldown: 1 second (W): Reaping Rasper appears from nowhere and scares the living day lights out of all around. (Active): After a short delay, Rasper blinks to a nearby location: fearing all surrounding enemies. *Fear duration: 1.5 / 1.625 / 1.75 / 1.875 / 2 seconds *Cost: 50 Soul (E): Exorcism Rasper hurls his weapon with such force it hooks his enemies soul. (Active): Rasper leashes his enemy, slowing them for 3 seconds. If Rasper stays within range of the target for the full duration, the target is silenced for 1.5 seconds and they take the greater amount of damage between flat magical damage and a percentage of the targets total health. Monsters only take the flat magical damage. *Slow: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 % *Magic Damage: 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 (+1.0 per ability power) or 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 % Maximum Health *Cost: 75 Soul ®: Possession Rasper posses a host champion. (Active): Rasper takes refuge in a target champion for 3 / 4 / 5 seconds. Reactivate to cancel. If allied champion, they become invulnerable to damage and Rasper takes 50 / 40 / 30 % of damage they would receive. Upon being brought to below 20% health, Rasper will exit the possession early. If enemy champion, they take initial magic damage and for the duration of the possession are unable to cast damaging abilities and take damage per second. Upon the targets death, Rasper will exit the possession early. Rasper can still activate Haunting whilst possessing. *Initial Magic Damage: 100 / 200 / 300 (+0.3 per ability power) *Magic Damage: 25 / 50 / 75 (+0.3 per ability power) per second *Cost: 300 Soul Category:Custom champions